


Date Night

by chickenyuujirou, PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, French translation available, M/M, No Dialogue, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: Noctis, Prompto, and a date in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 7





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044706) by [PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil)



Noctis adjusted his hat and made sure his fringe was hiding his eyes before turning to look at Prompto again. He was telling him about his weekend as he had been hired to take pictures for a wedding – which ended up being such a disaster he had promised Noctis he would show him a couple of pictures.

He didn't really care about the pictures, but as he looked at Prompto's smile, his twinkling eyes and listened to his cheerful rambling, Noctis couldn't help but think he could listen to anything as long as it meant they spent more time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
